Begining
by BLACKLACEY
Summary: This is my first foray into the world of Harry Potter. I have been inspired to add to some of the brilliant stories I have read on here. I hope you enjoy this small contribution, it does have some sexual content so please don't read if you are like 12!


Beautiful! He watched her covertly laughing at something Serena Slughorn was saying to her, her platinum blond braid falling over her shoulder as she animatedly answered Serena. Lucius looked hurriedly away as Serena caught his eye and nudged her friend. They both looked up and across the Slytherin Table at Lucius and dissolved into laughter again.

" Lucius! Are you listening to me? "

" I'm sorry Severus, did you say something? "

Severus Snape shook his head and sighed looking across at the two girls.

" Do you know her Severus? "

Severus shook his head. " I've never seen her before and I can't ever remember Dumbledore allowing anyone to start Hogwarts Mid-Term. Pure Blood do you think? "

Lucius regarded Severus with a slightly exasperated expression on his pale face. " I should hope so seated at this table."

" Despite the fact that she hasn't been sorted that we have seen?" Severus questioned.

Lucius smiled slightly and looked towards her again. " She looks pure to me."

Fortune was on Lucius Malfoy's side that evening. It wasn't that Quidditch bored him, he just wasn't in the mood to sit in the cold watching the game while his mind was elsewhere. He had looked for her in the crowd of spectating Slytherins but she didn't appear to be amongst them.

" I'll see you later Severus." He said, trying to leave unseen by the Slytherin Supporters. It would not do to be perceived as being disloyal to his house.

Entering the common room he watched himself in the ornate mirror as he took off his cloak and pushed his fingers through his hair. So intent was he on his own reflection he didn't see her watching him from one of the large sofas. Her hair was loose and hung down in soft waves almost to her bottom, the dress she was wearing was printed like snake skin and clung to her slender body emphasizing her sensuous outline.

"Lucius Malfoy." She said, standing up and walking towards him in an almost hypnotic fluid movement.

Lucius swallowed hard as she stood close enough to make eye contact with him. Her eyes were the most unusual shade of Amber Lucius had ever seen.

She walked a complete circle around him as though she wanted to scrutinize him from every angle. His mouth was dry and he licked his lips. "Wha—Whats your name?" He asked.

She stood in front of him again. "You can call me Gina." She said softly.

"How did you come to be placed in Slytherin? We don't generally accommodate newcomers whom we know nothing about, particularly ones we haven't seen sorted."

"You doubt my purity." She purred moving behind him and making him jump involuntarily as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "I can smell yours"

Lucius turned to face her, she looked at him intently moving closer against him, she smiled and traced a finger from his mouth down his torso and rested it on his erection which was becoming painfully restricted by his pants. Something about her was making him feel out of control, not a feeling he liked and a surge of anger gripped him. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her against him. "Don't toy with me witch!" he snarled.

The smile never leaving her face she ran her hands down his back until they rested on his bottom she pulled him him closer and looked up at him. "Who said I was a witch?" She whispered.

"Vampire." Lucius asked with slight trepidation.

Turning him around so they were facing their reflections in the mirror she said. "Guess again" She pulled him down to meet her lips. Lucius kissed her roughly and she moaned slightly as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He pulled up her dress and gasped to find she was naked underneath. He turned her around and pushed her against the mirror, releasing his pulsing erection and lifting her up slightly he thrust up inside her, she was deliciously wet and tight and she held onto him, her slight body banging against the mirror as he thrust relentlessly, his hair clung to his face, wet with the sweat he could feel running down his back soaking through his shirt. With a final eager thrust he felt her tighten around him and he climaxed violently inside her.

He could feel her smiling against his neck. Gina pulled away from him and pulled her dress down, without a word she started walking towards the stairs leading to the girls dormitory. Lucius watched her go.

"Wont you stay and talk for a while?" He asked.

She turned to look at him and shook her head. "You have an illustrious future ahead of you Lucius Malfoy. Remember," she said as she started up the stairs.

"Are you a Seer?" Lucius called after her, but she was gone.

Just then the common room door opened and Severus Snape led the victorious Slytherins inside.

"What!" Said Lucius, as Severus eyed him suspiciously.

"What have you been up to Lucius, you are sweating and you look positively flushed"

"It's warm in here" He replied defensively. "Anyway, it has been a long day Severus and I am going to bed." He made his way to the stairs leading to the boys dormitory, leaving the raucous celebrations behind him.

Next morning at breakfast he did his best to appear as if he was not longing to see her again, but she did not come to breakfast nor did he see her around school.

Between potions and defense against the dark arts he spotted Serena Slughorn and hurried after her.

"Serena wait." He called

Serena turned to look at him. "Hello Lucius. Can I do something for you?" She asked seductively.

Lucius ignored the blatant come on. "Wheres Gina?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Gina! Your friend." He said impatiently

Serena looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "I don't have a friend called Gina" She replied, turning her back and walking towards her next class.

"Something wrong Lucius?" Severus asked, appearing at his friends side.

"I can't find Gina."

"Who's Gina?" Severus asked

Lucius wondered if everyone had gone mad or maybe he had. Did he imagine her? Was she a dream? He shook his head. "Come on Severus, we don't want to be late for class"

Down in the depths of Hogwarts in the most secret of places, she stood naked, her body beginning it's transfiguration into it's normal form.

"Well?" Hissed the unseen voice in Parceltongue

"Yes." Whispered Gina he will be most suitable." The transfiguration complete she headed back to her temporary hibernation.

"Nagini my pet, what would I do without you" Hissed the unseen voice lovingly.


End file.
